memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
V'Las
-54 | PrecededBy = Unestablished | SucceededBy = T'Pau (First Minister) | Species = Romulan (passing as Vulcan)| Affiliation = Vulcan High Command Romulan Star Empire Tal Shiar| Gender = Male | Parents = Unidentified Romulan Parents| Home Member State = Confederacy of Vulcan | ChiefOfStaff = Talok (Romulan handler) | }} V'Las was a Romulan male alive in the 21st and 22nd centuries. V'Las was the son of Romulan sleeper agents who had infiltrated Vulcan society following the Vulcan-Romulan War. Entering into government service, he became the Administrator of the Vulcan High Command in the mid 22nd century. V'Las worked for decades with a fellow Romulan deep-cover agent within the Vulcan High Command, known as Major Talok, to pave the way for the conquest of by the Romulan Star Empire. ( , ) History During the Vulcan-Romulan War the Romulan Empire started placing sleeper agents on Vulcan. Due to their common heritage the sleeper agents were easily able to pass as Vulcans. Among the sleeper agents were a pair of Romulans who had a child that they named V'Las. These Romulans raised their son to continue their mission to subvert Vulcan society and prepare it for conquest. ( ) In 2152, following the discovery of a Vulcan espionage station hidden beneath the monastery of P'Jem, the sitting First Minister of the Confederacy of Vulcan was dismissed. V'Las's position of power as Administrator of the High Command was solidified, and he became the de facto head of government for Vulcan. During this time, V'Las also sent the Tal Shiar a report from Starfleet about the 's first encounter with the Romulans at Unroth III, telling them that they were able to penetrate their mines' cloaks, interpret their language, and how the Enterprise survived the encounter. ( ) In 2154, V'Las had the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan bombed, and framed T'Pau, leader of the pacifistic and traditionalist Syrrannite movement, thus providing him a justification to bombard their base in Vulcan's Forge. V'Las then alleged that the Andorian Empire was building a new weapon based upon Xindi technology. V'Las planned to launch a preemptive attack, which threatened destabilize a number of local systems. However, Ambassador Soval was able to warn the Andorians, and the Enterprise put itself between the two sides. During this standoff, Jonathan Archer and T'Pau were able to address the High Command and present the Kir'Shara, the lost record of Surak's writings. This revelation enabled Minister Kuvak, who had long questioned V'Las's decisions, to relieve V'Las of his position, and call off the attack on Andoria. ( }}) Following the overthrow of V'Las, power was restored to the office of First Minister, and T'Pau became the new leader of Vulcan. ( }}) During Earth's war with the Romulan empire, V'Las provided up-to-date intelligence on the Sol System's defenses for Admiral Mindar's attack. ( ) V'Las later fled Vulcan and traveled to Romulus. Once on Romulus, V'Las was subjected to mind probes by the Romulans. These probes left him in an apparently vegetative state, however his years growing up in Vulcan society gave him the mental discipline to keep his mind from being permanently damaged by the probes. Believing V'Las to be in a permanent vegetative state the Romulans stopped watching him closely, allowing V'Las to escape from Romulan custody. ( and ) Realizing that the Romulans intended to subjugate the Vulcan people, V'Las decided that he would pursue an agenda of taking over Vulcan to expand his own power base. V'Las returned to Vulcan where he went underground, working with Vulcans who opposed the Federation. In 2165 V'Las and his loyalists attempted to plant a false duplicate of the Kir'Shara in an attempt to convince Vulcan society that the artifact recovered by Archer and T'Pau was a fake that the Federation and their allies used to overthrow the Vulcan High Command and replace it with a Syrranite puppet government. Due to the work of Archer and T'Pol the plan failed. When Starfleet and Vulcan officers raided the base where V'Las was headquartered, V'Las managed to avoid arrest by beaming on board the Maymora class ship Karik-tor, which was crewed by Vulcans loyal to him. After T'Pol exposed his plans to all of Vulcan, the Karik-tor's Commanding Officer T'Faral finally realized that V'Las never had Vulcan's interests at heart and was out to seize power for himself. She attempted to arrest V'Las, but he shot her with a disruptor hidden in his robes. The Karik-Tor then departed Federation space, with V'Las vowing to return and seize Vulcan for himself. ( ) V'Las later allied himself with the Saurian tyrant Maltuvis, promising to provide technology that would allow the empire Maltuvis was building to expand to neighbouring systems. ( ) ''Federation: The First 150 Years'' V'Las was a Vulcan male who was kidnapped in the mid 21st century by the Romulan Tal Shiar and replaced by a Tal Shiar agent. This agent spent the next century working as a covert agent within the High Command. In his early life, V'Las was a rising star at at the High Command. In his time at the High Command, V'Las made a compelling and logical case against the Humans, pointing out that they would dominate the Vulcans since human technology was more advanced than theirs. At some point in the mid-21st century, the real V'Las was replaced by a Romulan agent. This agent's mission was to control Earth's progress and to contain the Andorians. The agent also provided intelligence on the Romulan Empire's enemies in his guise as V'Las. ( ) Notes & References External link * Category:Political leaders Category:Tal Shiar personnel Category:Romulans